


All Hale Stilinski

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, Kid Scott, M/M, Stiles doesn't realize that Matt is a douche, kid erica, there is a little abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading many fics, I have figured a few things out.<br/>1. I like AU's where either Derek or Stiles have a kid or two<br/>2. I love the idea of Isaac and/or Scott being a toddler or kid<br/>3. I hate how a lot of kid fics have too much sadness. i.e. a parent died or potential for parents to get back together.<br/>4. I don't care whether or not Kate is in a story, but do like it when people think outside the box and don't have her burning people alive. I mean, this is AU right?<br/>5. I like Derek having his family</p><p>I am hoping that this story will do justice to all of these things, and that you will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2006- Derek,The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The story will follow a timeline, with each chapter being a new year. The only exception will be the first two chapters. After I finished writing Derek's beginning, it was already over 2000 words, so I am going to give Stiles his own beginning chapter. There will be explicit content, I am not sure how much yet, but it won't be in chapter one.
> 
> This was not beta'd so all errors are my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2006 just isn't turning out to be Derek's year, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Stiles in this chapter. He gets his turn in Chapter 2.
> 
> I wanted to add a quick note. I know that I don't mention werewolves in Ch. 1, that is on purpose. Since they only interact with each other (other than Chris) it just didn't seem like it needed to be brought up.  
> Chris knew, but since he was already gone when the story started, it didn't come up there either. Who knows, it might later.

2006-Derek's beginning

Derek Hale (almost) had it all. He had been with his boyfriend, Chris, for four years. He had a great relationship with his family. His sister was also his best friend. Thanks to some lucky investments, he didn't have to work. The only thing lacking in Derek's life was that he was 24 and did not have any children. He actually wants three children, but right now, he would be satisfied if he could have just one. The problem was that Chris did not want any children. Derek really hoped that Chris would change his mind, but if not, he would cope. He loved Chris enough to give up that part of his happiness.

      Everything changed on their fourth anniversary. Derek had spent the afternoon with his mother, trying to convince her (and maybe himself), that he could be happy even if he never has any children. She had not been convinced. To tell the truth, he wasn't either. When he looked at his phone, he saw that it was 5:00 p.m. "I have to go mom. Chris and I have 7:00 reservations at Antonio's for our anniversary and I want to go home and shower first." Derek really was happy, mostly. "Okay dear, call me if you need me. Don't forget Laura's coming home from Barcelona the day after tomorrow." Derek kissed his mother on the cheek before heading home. When he walked through the apartment door, he expected to find Chris sitting on the couch watching tv or in the bathroom getting ready. What he did not expect was to find an empty apartment, but that is what he found. He instinctively knew what had happened, Chris had left him. The only furniture that was left was in the master bedroom, Chris had left the bed, his laptop, and his dresser. Of course, his clothes were still hanging up in the closet and there was a piece of paper taped to the closet door.

      Derek- I am sorry for the way I am doing this, but I didn't really see another way. I still care about you, but we just are not working. You know as well as I do, that we haven't really worked in a long time. There are things that I need, that you cannot give me. I did not want to tell you this, but I am sure you will find out anyway. I have been seeing my ex-wife. I did not plan on it, it just sort of happened. Please don't ask how long. You don't want to know. We are moving into a new place together, so I needed my furniture back. You can keep the apartment or move out, whatever you want to do. If you decide to move out, I will pay for breaking the lease. Sorry again, I do hope you find what you are looking for. I will not ask you to forgive me, but I do hope someday you will. Love, Chris

      Derek went straight for the refrigerator. In the back, hidden away, were the two bottles of champagne he had bought for tonight. Derek drank them both. Who cares if he feels like shit tomorrow, he feels like shit right now. The alcohol did not make him feel any better, but it did make him pass out. That was all he needed at that moment. Suddenly, Derek awoke dazed and confused. His head was pounding when he sat up. That is when it all came flooding back. Chris had left him, he had passed out on the kitchen floor, and the pounding (at least partially) was coming from his front door. "Come in, it isn't locked!" He yelled, making his head hurt even more. It was Talia Hale, the best and worst mother in the world. "Where is the note Derek? Let me see what that little shit had to say, but didn't have the balls to say to your face." She must really be pissed. His mother did not curse, unless she was ready to bust some skulls. "How did you know mom? I think I dropped it in the bedroom." By now Derek was starting the coffee pot. Talia came back to the kitchen, note clutched in her hand. "Well dear, you sent me about 100 texts throughout the night. I would have been here sooner, but did not get them until this morning. Now get up and get dressed, you are coming home with me."

      "No mom, what I am going to do is drink my coffee, go to bed and wallow for 24 hours, then I will get up and shower in time to meet Laura at the airport. After that, I plan on spending a couple of days wallowing some more, while trash talking about Chris to Laura, and then finally rent a truck, drive to the nearest Ikea and buy all new furniture. I may burn this mattress at some point, but on that, I am really playing it by ear. Sorry for all the drunk texting mom, I promise to keep you informed. Now if you will excuse me, I have a tight schedule and don't want to be late for my appointment with my pillow." With that, Derek took his coffee and went to his room, leaving his mother standing where his dining room table used to be.

     True to his word, Derek was up and in the shower 24 hours later. Laura was set to land in an hour and a half. Plenty of time. Well, maybe there wasn’t plenty of time, but he wasn’t late either. He pulled up to the curb right as Laura was walking out of the airport. One look at her face, and he knows that she knows. If he were in his right mind, he would get out the car and help Laura load her bags into the Camaro’s trunk, but things being how they are, he just gets out and walks over to get into the passenger seat. Since he can’t even remember the drive to the airport, maybe he should let Laura drive home.

     Laura is a very understanding sister and she knows Derek better than anyone. She knows exactly what he needs, even when he doesn’t. Plus, she loves his car and hasn’t driven in a month. After loading her bags into the trunk, she gets behind the wheel, squeezes Derek’s shoulder and starts the drive back in silence. An hour later, she finally speaks as she pulls into the apartment’s parking lot “I know life is sucking right now, and I will stay with you as long as you need me to, but I’ll be damned if I am going to carry all this shit upstairs.” Derek just nods and grabs her two suitcases and one carryon bag and retreats to his empty apartment. Laura carries the two bags full of junk food that she bought along the way. ‘Yes, life is going to suck for a while, for both of them, but hopefully she will be able to go back to her house sooner, rather than later. After being out of the country for a month, she really misses her king sized pillow top bed.

      Things do not go quite as smoothly as she had hoped. The first four days, Derek barely moved, let alone get up and shower. Since the asshole Chris had taken most of the furniture, the only place to even sit is Derek’s bed. She doesn’t mind sharing a bed with Derek, but he was starting to smell a little ripe. Her poor sinuses can’t take much more. Thankfully, on day five, Derek finally had mercy on her and Derek took a nice long shower. It may be a small victory, but Laura still counts it as a win. After four more days of crying, bitching, junk food, and (thankfully) many showers, Derek is ready to go shopping for new furniture. Yay shopping! They stop by and rent a U-Haul and drive the hour it takes to get to Ikea, he even upgraded his mattress. He didn’t think he needed a king sized, since plans on never having sex again, but Laura promised that he wouldn’t regret it. The next four days are a blur of furniture building, decorating and (yay) grocery shopping.

     On the 13th day, Derek woke up at 2:00pm to a silent apartment. He rolled over to find a note on Laura’s pillow. –Der Bear, I have a doctor’s appointment and really need to spend some time in my own apartment. I love you dearly, but I am going a bit stir crazy. You need to get out of the house. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to go to the gym. This is not a request, you are going to do it. You know it will make you feel better. Next, go visit mom. She is worried about you and no matter how many calls I make, she needs to see you and talk to you in person. Finally, you will be coming to my house for dinner. It will just be the two of us, mom is not invited. I will explain tonight. DO NOT BE LATE! –Love, Laura (the best sister in the world)

      After reading the note, Derek smiled, actually smiled. He didn’t think he would ever smile again. Maybe she was right, not about being the best sister in the world. He knows that she is, but maybe it is time for him to hit the gym. It still takes him an hour to get up, get dressed, and pack his clothes into his gym bag. Once he is at the gym, he spends most of his time on the treadmill. It has been 2 weeks of no exercising, so it is better to start off slow. Still not quite ready to face his mom, Derek decides to stop by the steam room. Dressed only in a towel, he gets comfortable on the warm cedar bench. There is another man in the room, but he doesn’t think anything of it. That is until he feels a large, firm hand squeeze his thigh. Derek is nowhere near being in the mood for this. Even if he were, ewww. This man has got to be 60. Yes, Chris is 40, but still, ewww. “Dude, you might want to remove your hand from my leg. Trust me when I say, you don’t want me to do it.” Growling might have happened. ‘What the fuck, this is not gay porn’, he thought in disgust. There is no way he planned on having sleazy sex, with a sleazy old man in, in a sleazy gym. Grandpa took the hint and barely got “sorry” out, before he was out the door. The mood is gone though, after sitting for a few minutes, still unable to relax, Derek hit the shower. It might have been the fastest shower in the history of showers and Derek might be leaving with a bit of shampoo still in his hair, but he doesn’t care. He just needs to get out of there. Besides, he still has to go visit his mother. What time is it anyway? The clock on the Camaro’s dash reads 6:00pm. “Shit.” Derek groans. “Hey mom,” he says when Talia answers the phone. “I am sorry, I spent too much time at the gym and have to be at Laura’s at 7:00pm. She will kill me if I am late. I promise that I am okay and will come by tomorrow. I will even set my alarm so that I get up at a decent time.”

      “Oh sweetie, it is fine. I am just glad you are getting out of the house.” Talia sounds way too happy, considering she just got stood up by one of her kids. “Just make sure that you are here tomorrow at 3:00pm for a late lunch. Cora should be getting in from school late tonight and I know she wants to see you.” Something weird is going on. Wasn’t Cora going to be spending her summer traveling with her best friend Lydia? “Okay mom, see you tomorrow. Tell Cora to text me when she gets there, so that I know she made it in alright.” They finish up with the goodbyes as Derek pulls into Laura’s driveway. He is quite proud when he knocks on the door, 30 minutes early, thank you very much. Suddenly there is a shriek on the other side of the door. Before he has time to panic, Laura is at the door, yelling from the other side. “What are you doing here already! I said 7 and I meant 7. You need to leave and come back. Tell you what, go to the grocery store and buy me some pickles. By the time you get back, I will be ready for you.” Derek is not scared of his sister, but quickly turns and does what she said.

      He is back 20 minutes later, holding a bag with 4 types of pickles. She didn’t say what kind, and he wasn’t calling to ask. This time, he doesn’t even have to knock before he is greeted by Laura, wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen. She guides him to the dining room. “Laura, why do you have candles and flowers? Did you forget I was coming and invite a date over?”. “No, silly bear. Just have a seat.” He does, that is when he sees an envelope in front of him, with his name on it. “What is this? Did I forget my birthday or something? Why are you and mom acting so weird? Are you dying? Am I?” Derek can feel panic sinking in and when he looks, Laura is holding back laughter. “Oh Derek, nothing is wrong. Just open the card. Be sure to read it out loud. Feeling a little (a lot) nervous, he opens the card. On the front are 2 small ponies, one is pink and the other blue and they are standing beneath a glittery rainbow. When he opens it, the card is blank, except for Laura’s chicken scratch. “Congratulations! Your pregnant!” Uhm Laura, you spelled you’re wrong.” Laura laughs again. “Is that all you got out of that?” Clearing his throat, “Well Laura, what else should I get out of it? I mean, it is obviously some joke I don’t get. I mean, I think you know enough about how this stuff works to know that I, as a man, cannot get pregnant.” “Of course I know that silly, but I can get pregnant. Long story short, thanks to a broken condom in Barcelona, I am 6 weeks pregnant. That is why I had the doctor’s appointment today. You know I don’t want to have children, as much as I know that you do.” Derek is in shock. “Normally, I would be upset by the news. The first thing I thought about when I heard was you. I thought about how I can give you the one thing you want more than anything. The one thing you thought you could never have. I know the timing isn’t great, but Derek will you please take my baby and raise them?” Before either knows what is happening, Derek jumps up and hugs his sister. “Of course Laur, if you are sure that is.” Of course she is. “This is Y-O-U-R baby, I am just cooking it for you.” Derek rolls his eyes, “please don’t ever say you are cooking mine or anyone else’s baby. Thank you so much. You really are the best sister in the world.” It’s true, she is. “Now, I will be the best aunt in the world.”

                 


	2. 2006- Stiles, the beginning

2006 is half way over. Stiles cannot believe it is already July, it seems just like yesterday that he was cramming for his final final. It has been an amazing year so far. He has a great boyfriend, two bachelor’s degrees, and as of today, he has a job. 

“I can’t believe starting next month, I am going to teach History at BHH. It is going to be hard to do while taking classes myself, but I think it will be worth it. What do you think Matt? Should I wait to start on my Psychology Master’s?”   
He is looking up at Matt, with loving, hopeful eyes. He doesn’t really know what he wants his boyfriend will say, but he hopes it will make him feel better.   
Matt looks at Stiles almost annoyed, mockingly says “Hi, Matt. How was your day Matt? Glad you’re home Matt. How about a hello kiss, Matt.” By now he is laughing.  
Stiles is embarrassed. “I’m sorry honey. I am glad you are home, you know that.” He gets up off the couch and rushes to where Matt is still standing by the front door, and kisses him. “I’m sorry I get so preoccupied sometimes. You know I love you. You are the most important person to me. Here, let me make it up to you.” He sinks down to his knees and quickly undoes Matt’s pants and pulls them down, with his boxer briefs. Taking his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, he licks all over, making sure it is slick. He then takes his right hand and wraps it around the base and starts pumping slowly. All the while, he is alternating between licking and sucking on the head. His left hand is massaging Matt’s balls. Matt is in ecstasy, loving how he was able to teach Stiles just how to please him. It doesn’t take long for Matt to start tensing up. Stiles takes that moment to swallow his boyfriend’s cock. It isn’t small by any means, but it wasn’t so big that he couldn’t take it all into his mouth without gagging. Hollowing his cheeks, he is swallowing cum in no time at all, making sure to get it all. After he is done, he fixes Matt’s pants and stands up, before going into the bathroom to clean out his mouth. As much as he wants to kiss Matt after he blows him, Matt just won’t do it. That’s ok though, we all have our things. 

“Now that’s what I call a welcome. I brought something for you baby.” 

“What is it Matt?”

“Here, take a look” he says as he hands Stiles a stack of papers. It’s an adoption application. “I know that I said that I wanted to wait. I mean, we have only been together for a year, but I am in this long term and if you want to adopt a baby I think you should start the process. It can take years, just keep that in mind okay?” 

“Oh my god! I love you so much! If I didn’t just blow you, I totally would blow you right now.” Looking down, most of the paperwork was already filled in. “Why is my name the only one on the application? I don’t understand. Don’t you want to have a family with me?”

“Of course I do baby. I just think it will be easier for you as a single man to adopt than it will be for us as a gay couple, that’s all. Don’t read anything into it. I want this as much as you do, I promise.”  
If Stiles wasn’t so trusting, he would probably have noticed how Matt didn’t sound quite sure. 

“You’re right Matty, you’re right. I am going to finish this and then you are taking me into the bedroom and fucking me. We have to celebrate.” For once, Matt doesn’t argue, he just smiles and does what his boyfriend wants.

The next day, Stiles wakes up early. He has a lot to do, and he couldn’t be happier. He rolls onto his back and hisses. He loves Matt, loves their sex life, he really does. The only think he doesn’t like about sex with Matt is how he insists on smacking Stiles’ ass while they are fucking. Sometimes, he doesn’t even mind that. It’s nights like last night when it’s a problem. Matt just gets a little carried away. Hits a little too hard. He doesn’t mean to. He doesn’t mean to make Stiles tear up with pain. The bruises will fade and Stiles will remain silent, as always. Today is too exciting to stress over something as small as a bruise or two. He quietly gets up and pads over to the shower.

After he fixes breakfast and wakes up Matt, he is off. First stop, the adoption agency. The paperwork is complete and he wants to turn it in as quickly as possible. It was his best friend that recommended this agency. Deaton is the adoption attorney’s name. He is known to help “special” clients.   
Ever since he learned that Ethan, and his twin brother Aiden, were werewolves (how is that even a thing?), he has known that he wants to adopt a werewolf baby. I mean, it’s not like unsuspecting people off the street can do it right? He also knows, that it is not likely that a werewolf will come available for adoption. Packs take care of their own, but if an Omega gives birth and can’t keep the baby, he likes to know he can be the one to do it.   
Even though Ethan promised that Deaton was in the know, Stiles wasn’t taking any chances. He was really careful about how he spoke to the attorney. 

“Hi Mr. Deaton. I’m Stiles Stilinski. My buddy Ethan recommended you. I just want you to know, that I want to be a father more than anything. I am not one of these guys who only want perfect little blonde hair blue eyed kids. I will be happy no matter what, even if the baby gets a little hairy from time to time.”

“That is good to hear, Mr. Stilinski. How is Ethan and Aiden? I haven’t seen them in quite a while. I actually helped get them adopted, did you know that?” 

“Call me Stiles please, Mr. Stilinski is my dad. No, I didn’t know that, but it does makes sense. I would actually really like to adopt a baby like them. I don’t know how often that happens, but that is what I am hoping for.”

“You are right Stiles, that kind of adoption doesn’t happen often, but when it does, it can be quite difficult to find a fitting family. Other packs aren’t always willing to take in an orphan. I will review your application and schedule a home visit. I will be in touch.”

“Thanks Mr. Deaton. I look forward to hearing from you.” 

After he left Deaton’s office, Stiles was feeling hopeful and happy. His next stop was the high school. He had to take them a copy of his degree, teaching credentials, and physical. He went straight to the office, feeling sorry for the people that had to work during summer break. Summers off was one thing that attracted Stiles to teaching in the first place. An hour later, he was officially a high school history teacher, with a classroom and everything. His day was already perfect and it was only 1pm. ‘I really thought it would take longer to get everything done’ he thought. Maybe Matt would want to go out for lunch before he starts his evening shift at Jungle. It’s funny looking back now that he would end up living with the “straight” bartender from Jungle. 

Two years ago, at the ripe age of 20, Stiles started flirting with Matt. At first, he was just trying to get Matt to serve him alcohol. Everyone knew that Matt was straight, but it didn’t stop him from trying. By the time Stiles turned 21, Matt was flirting back. It was actually after his 21st birthday party that Matt invited him home and they fucked for the first time. Turns out, Matt isn’t quite as straight as he thought he was. Stiles was the first guy Matt ever had sex with. It made him proud in a way. For the first 6 months they were together, Stiles was always afraid Matt would realize that he wasn’t really into Stiles and would leave him for a woman. That changed when he moved into Matt’s apartment. He knew he could trust his boyfriend to not cheat, with a woman or anyone else. 

He was extra quiet when he opened the front door. Matt doesn’t usually like surprises, but maybe an impromptu lunch date would be okay. As soon as he shut the door, Stiles knew he was the one getting the surprise. He was welcome to the sound of a woman moaning. That wouldn’t be too surprising, he has walked in on Matt jerking off to porn before. This wasn’t porn. This was a real woman moaning Matt’s name. Slowly, Stiles walked towards the bedroom. The door was open. What he saw made him want to throw up. Matt’s boss, Kate, in the reverse cowgirl position. She was staring at him as she bounced on his boyfriends cock. Matt couldn’t see him. As he came, Matt lifted his head and finally saw Stiles standing there, mouth open and tears falling. He didn’t even have the decency to push Kate off of him. He just reached over and started fingering her clit. She was obviously enjoying his torment. Stiles couldn’t move. He just stood there and stared as the sound of her orgasm filled the air. It was after, when she started laughing that Stiles came back to himself and he threw up. As fate would have it, he threw up right on her clothes. This might have made him feel a little bit better. No one spoke as Stiles turned and walked back outside. He quickly called his dad and waited to be picked up. Looks like he was going to start his teaching job while living with his dad.


End file.
